1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a determination device, a printing apparatus and a determination method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer forming an image on a medium by means of ejecting an ink on the medium is in practical use. Among such printing apparatuses, there is a printing apparatus in which a sheet is continuously fed from a roll sheet as a printing medium.
In JP-A-2009-255496, a method for obtaining a diameter of a roll body is disclosed. In JP-A-2007-290866, a method for simply applying a back-tension corresponding to a roll-shaped medium in use, is disclosed.
In JP-A-2009-242048, a method for preventing variations in a tension regardless of using the roll body or not, is disclosed. In JP-A-2010-52379, in at least a part of period when a second motor that intermittently drives a transportation drive roller stops driving, in order to effectively stabilize a transportation of the roll sheet, a method for stopping the driving of a first motor which rotates the roll sheet, is disclosed.
In JP-A-2009-256095, a method is disclosed in which a motor control is performed so that a tensile force between the roll body and the transportation drive roller is equal to or less than a predetermined value.
In JP-A-2009-280398, a method is disclosed in which a problem slack in the medium occurring between the roll body and the transportation drive roller is solved by driving at least one of the first motor and the second motor.
In a roll body such as a roll sheet, there are two types of roll bodies, an outward winding roll in which an outer side is a printing surface and an inward winding roll in which an inner side is a printing surface. Since there is such a difference in the printing surface, a printing apparatus needs to preset any roll body to be used. The printing apparatus rotates the roll body and feeds the medium such as a sheet depending on the pre-set type of the roll body.
However, if the roll body is mounted in the wrong direction, the printing apparatus rotates the roll body in a rewinding direction rather than in a direction to which the medium is fed. That is, it may not be possible to properly feed the medium from the roll body. When the medium may not be properly fed, there has been a problem in that the ink continuously ejected on a specific region of the medium causes degraded image forming in quality. Accordingly, it is desirable to properly determine the mounted state of the roll body before printing.